The present invention relates generally to game boards, and more particularly to counting boards, such as cribbage boards. In scoring certain games, such as cribbage, it is not always convenient to use a paper and pen or pencil. Peg board counting means have been used in the prior art, but these have suffered from a number of defects. Pegs, which slidably engage apertures in a board or panel, tend to become lost over a period of time due to their small size and lack of permanent attachment to the counting board. When such pegs are permanently retained within a counting board assembly, counting is usually achieved by raising or lowering each peg to various heights above the surface of the top panel or board. Means for frictionally engaging each peg in each aperture so as to maintain that peg at a particular orientation or height above the surface of the counting board are found in prior art counting boards having both freely seperable and permanently attached counting pegs. However, because of continued sliding contact with the pegs, these frictional maintaining means are worn down relatively quickly, thus rendering the otherwise useful counting board assembly inoperable for its primary function. While much more elaborate peg-maintaining devices may be available, these are usually too expensive and difficult to use in commercially acceptable counting boards.